Hunters Mate
by JoselinWinchester
Summary: In my story hunters are the most feared. They only care about two things: themselves and their mates. What happens when two high school seniors get mated with the notorious Winchester brothers? Trouble of course.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hunter. When you hear that word, what first pops in your mind? Gun? Animal? Camping? Here, fear is the word most linked to Hunter. In our world Hunters are known as the most dangerous types of persons. They're vulgar, rude and care for no ones except themselves…and their mates of course.

The most notorious clan of Hunters are known as the Winchesters, just like the rifle. Their leader is John, man made of ice and his eldest Dean, is second in command. Then follows Sam, the baby of the family and Bobby, their researcher. Dean is age 26 while Sam is 21. Neither boy has met their mate, until today. Unknown to the boys John hired a specialist in the field of mating, Castiel, to find their mates. Today John received a phone call stating after six months of searching Castiel has successfully found both boys mates.

Now let me explain to what happens when a Hunter mates. They know right off the bat who their mate is. One look soulful look into the eyes and that's it. For life. There is another thing you should know about Hunters and their mates. Hunters are scarily possessive. Once they find their mate they have this overwhelming need to claim them as theirs.

Let out story begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchester clan has been on the rode for two days now. No one but John knows why they're heading to upstate New York. Finally having had enough of the secrets Dean pulled their car, a 1967 Impala, to the side of the road.

"Dad, out. Now." Dean yells in frustration.

Filled with amusement, John leaves the vehicle with a smirk as Sam and Bobby just watch from their seats.

"Yes Dean?" asked a still smirking John.

"Why did we leave Kansas in the middle of hunting season dad? And don't give me that ' because I said so crap.' I wanna know and I wanna know right now!" said a red-faced Dean.

Clapping his hand on his eldest sons shoulder, John called out to Sam and Bobby.

"The reason" started off John once Sam and Bobby joined himself and Dean, " is because I have found you and Sammy's mates."

"WHAT?" yelled both boys.

Bobby simply shook his head.

"Calm down and before you two even begin to protest I am your father and I think it's time you both settled down." said John with a stern voice in place.

Still mildly upset, Sam asked "Can you at least tell us about them?"

John smiled and went to the trunk of the Impala pulling out two folders.

"Here you go." said John handing each of his sons a folder.

"They're in high school." replied an annoyed Dean.

"Seniors." retorted John. "I'll admit they're a bit young but look at their photographs and tell me you feel nothing. If you do we can head back to Kansas right now."

Sam was the first to look at his mates photograph and gasped. Her name was Ariel and she was perfect. She was about 5'8 which was still short compared to his 6'5 frame. She had long ginger wavy hair, hazel eyes, freckles splayed across his nose and a sweet smile. Her body was magnificent as well: she had an ample chest about a handful which was exactly how Sam liked his women and long legs. In her description it says she is eighteen and runs track.

"She's mine." stated Sam aloud with a lazy grin on his face.

Laughing, John put his hand on his shoulder and replied "Glad you like her."

Now it was Dean's turn. Rolling his eyes, Dean turned the page and clutched at his chest.

"Mine." he thought instantly as he took in her profile picture.

Her name is Brooke. She is about 5'6 and looked like she'd fit perfectly under his arm. She's tan and exotic looking with gray eyes, full lips and long dark curly hair. At first glance you would believe her to be chubby but with a second look one can see that she's just very curvaceous with large breasts and nice round ass. Her description stated that she is head cheerleader and seventeen.

After five minutes of undressing Brooke with his eyes, Dean was woken up by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Jumping up, Dean yelled "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on it!" as he climbed back into the driver seat of the Impala.

The three other men simply laughed and followed in suit.

As they continued down the highway Sam asked "What do you think they're gunna say once they realize their mated to a Winchester?"

After a moment of silence, Dean replied "They'll accept it…eventually."


End file.
